The Tall Blue Blur
by Hpprincess233
Summary: Lily breaks her glasses before the ball,so when a stranger asks her to dance,she can't see who it is.But does she really want to know?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does-if I owned HP would I really be writing fanfiction?

Lily Evans looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing emerald green dress robes, which looked stunning with her long red hair and brilliant green eyes, with silver shoes with three-inch heels that she had borrowed from her best friend, Morgana Ballycastle. Morgana was tall, with curly shoulder length blonde hair. Lily couldn't help feeling a little jealous of her sometimes, because every single seventh-year boy was besotted with her-except one. James Potter had been in love with Lily for years. He was talented, popular and extremely good-looking. So what was the problem? Lily _despised_ him.


	2. Broken Glasses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, J.K .Rowling does-but I own Morgana Ballycastle ï

Lily's daydreaming was brought to a rather abrupt end when she heard a loud _crunch_ behind her. She turned around and saw a very guilty looking Morgana and some broken glass on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Lily!" exclaimed Morgana. "I'll buy you a new pair next time we go to Hogsmeade". Lily looked down at the broken glass and realized that it was the remains of her glasses. She sighed. "It's all right" she said, forcing a smile. "Maybe it's just as well. Everyone knows guys don't make passes with girls who wear glasses" Morgana shook her head in disbelief. "That doesn't seem to stop James Potter" she replied. When she heard the words "James Potter", Lily groaned. Tonight was _her _night, and she refused to let that arrogant Potter and his good-for-nothing friends ruin it for her.

Lily cringed slightly when she remembered last year's ball. She had spent four humiliating hours sitting in a corner, turning down James and watching all her friends get asked to dance by some of Hogwarts' most eligible bachelors. That was when Lily had vowed to get her first kiss at this year's ball. She wasn't sure how good her chances were, really.

The last six months had been spent drinking disgusting weight-loss potions, exercising and chatting up her reflection. If Lily didn't achieve her goal tonight, it wouldn't be for lack of trying. "Don't worry Lily, you look great." said Morgana. "So do you" replied Lily. Morgana was wearing pale blue dress robes and she had straightened her hair. "Shall we go then?" Lily took a deep breath and nodded.

They walked into the Great Hall. The house tables had been replaced with lots of smaller, round tables. The ceiling was a velvety blue, with stars twinkling like fairy lights. Lily made a silent wish on the first star she saw.

_Star light, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might _

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

She was seventeen years old and she had never been kissed. Hopefully that wouldchange tonight, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.


	3. New Hope

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own HP.;-( Boo hoo

Crystaldreams611: PLEASE update "The Inseparable Couple" coz I really wanna know what happens!!!!!!!!

James-RoxMySox: Thanx 4 reviewing my story but if u send me a nasty email I'll send u one back: -P

Krissy ():ok then I'm gonna try and make this chapter a bit longer.

Annmarie Aspasia: I'm really glad u liked my story ;-)

James Potter was depressed. He was dateless for the fourth year in a row. This wasn't because there weren't any girls that would have gone with him. On the contrary, he knew lots of girls that would _love_ to go with him-he even had his own fan club, which consisted of about sixty of his biggest fans, mostly first and second years but quite a few older girls and it was rumoured that a few of the teachers belonged, too. So why was he dateless if he could have any girl he wanted? Because he couldn't have any girl he wanted. The only girl he wanted was Lily Evans, the one girl he didn't have a snowball's chance in Hell with. She had despised him since her very first day at Hogwarts, and it probably had something to do with all the pranks he had played on her. He knew it was immature, but he couldn't help it. He had tried several times to tell her how he felt, but the words seemed to stick in his throat like Droobles Best Blowing Gum, which he had once gotten in her hair. He still remembered the tears in her eyes as Madam Pomfrey cut off her long red curls. He gazed longingly at her from across the Great Hall. She was as beautiful as ever, but tonight there was something different about her. He looked closely at her face, and that's when he realised-she wasn't wearing her glasses. James knew that Lily could barely see without her glasses, because he and his best friend Sirius had hidden them on numerous occasions. Lily was not amused when she learnt that she had asked a suit of armour if he had seen her glasses. James was wondering whether he should go and talk to Lily, when Sirius Black walked up to him. "Hey, Prongs!" James looked up. "Why don't you go and talk to Evans? I know you want to, you're getting that _look_ again". "What _look?_ I have no idea what you're talking about, Padfoot". Sirius knew how he felt about Lily, but he didn't really understand why James didn't just give up on her. "Oh, why don't you just _talk _to her already if it'll stop you moping!" exclaimed Sirius. An evil grin spread across his face. "I _dare_ you to." Sirius had said the magic words. No Marauder, especially not James, could resist a dare. He took a deep breath and walked over to Lily's table, where she was sitting with her friend Morgana Ballycastle, whom Sirius had gone out with last year. James secretly thought that they should get back together, but he didn't think it would be wise to tell Sirius that. His stomach did another back flip when he reached Lily's table. (She was sitting alone now, because Morgana was dancing with a blonde seventh-year Ravenclaw James didn't know.) "All right, Evans?" he tried to smile as he awaited the inevitable "Get lost, Potter!" But it didn't come. Instead she gave him a dazzling smile! James was confused-was this the Lily that had been rejecting him for seven years?

This probably isn't one of my best chapters, but please R&R anyways!!!!!


	4. Wishes Really Do Come True

I'm writing this just seconds after submitting the last chapter, and I'll try and make this one even longer. ...OK now I'm getting back to it a day later and I have some reviews! 

James-RoxMySox: wow u really like my story? It's actually based on a true story ;-)u won't have 2 grovel coz I love writing this fic!

KcluvsMl: glad u like my story-u don't sound like a 4 year old by the way.

"Would you like to dance?" those five little words Lily had waited seven years to hear from someone other than James Potter. If only she could see whom that someone was! His voice did sound vaguely familiar." OK" she said, as he took her hand. She looked up at him, and saw.... a blur of dark hair, sleepy-looking hazel eyes and dark blue dress robes. He was very tall, and looked as though he might be a Quidditch player. Lily looked into his eyes and immediately regretted it, because although she couldn't see them properly, her heart still skipped a beat. She noticed his hair was extremely messy, but she could probably fix that._ Honestly _she thought to herself _I've only known him a few minutes and I'm already turning into a vegetable._ She tried to put all these thoughts out of her head as he put his hands around her slim waist, and she put her_s _around his neck. The next few minutes were truly wonderful. They danced together in silence, because neither one of them felt the need to say anything. It was as if they had known each other for years. Finally, just as the dance ended, he whispered, "Let's go outside" in her ear. She hesitated slightly, and looked at Morgana. She and the Ravenclaw boy looked very busy to Lily, so she looked at her mystery man and nodded.   
The grounds looked even more enchanting at night, with live fairies inhabiting the trees and bushes. Lily smiled as she remembered how terrified she had been in her fourth year, when she saw one of the fairy lights move. "You're so beautiful when you smile" said the stranger, which made Lily smile even more. She was outside on a wonderful moonlit night, hand in hand with a stranger who just happened to be a boy. _It's almost like a dream,_ she thought to herself._ Anything could happen right now._ And it did. She looked into those eyes once again, but before her heart had time to react, he turned his head. Lily felt a bit confused for a moment, until he pulled her close to him and kissed her.   
It was the most wonderful thing Lily had ever experienced, magical or non-magical. She loved everything about that kiss, the way his lips felt, the little thrill of excitement as soon as he put his arms around her. The feeling she got when he kissed her was not merely the satisfaction of a job well done. Lily didn't even remember her wish until she was back in her dormitory with Morgana. 


	5. A Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and I'm not J.K. Rowling.Duh.

Once again I'm starting a new chapter straight after submitting the last one. Sorry if it was too short, but I hope u like this one...ok, now I'm getting back to this a day l8r and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my story.

Dans-girl-4ever: No, Morgana didn't see Lily with James because she was a bit _preoccupied_ with the Ravenclaw guy. Oh yeah, and I'M Dan's girl. Well, I will be hehehe.

"Well, Prongs, if I didn't know better I'd say you finally had some luck with Lily!" James smiled. He wondered whether he should tell anyone about what happened. But when Sirius saw the expression on James' face, he didn't need to say anything. "You're joking!" he cried. "Who's joking?" they turned around and saw Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew standing in the doorway. (Remus and Peter, better known as Moony and Wormtail, were the other Marauders. Remus was the sensible one, and even though he had been a prefect he still didn't have much control over his friends. Peter was short, fat and rather unattractive. He wasn't very bright or particularly good at anything, for that matter. In fact, James and Sirius only let him tag along because he worshipped them.)

"Yeah, who's joking?" said Peter. "Prongs here was just telling me about the ball, apparently he finally got lucky with Lily!" exclaimed Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes. "You wish, Prongs. Lily wouldn't go out with you if..." "I know, I know. If it was a choice between me and the giant squid" finished James. "She wasn't wearing her glasses." Remus rolled his eyes at this confession. "You know, it's kind of hard to marry the love of your life if she doesn't know who you are. What were you _thinking?_ If she ever finds out about this, you'll completely ruin any chance you ever had with her!" James' smile faded. "I never thought of that." "That's your problem, Prongs, you don't think!" said Remus angrily. "Now Lily's probably going to try and find out who you are, and I don't think she's going to be very impressed when she finds out it's you." Instead of looking dejected, James' face lit up. "I've got it!" he cried, and he ran out of the room. Sirius called after him, but James was too busy planning what he was going to do. If his plan didn't work, he would lose Lily forever.

James sat down at a table in the Gryffindor common room, quill in hand. He had decided that he was going to start writing anonymous love letters to Lily, and then reveal his identity to her at the Halloween Feast, which was in about a month. After chewing on his quill for hours, he started to write.

_Dear Lily_

_I really wish I could tell you who I was but I can't. But you know me; in fact I'm in most of your classes. I have loved you since the very first day we met, and I know what you wished for before the ball. I'm glad I was the one that helped it come true, but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I think you're beautiful, and I will always love you, no matter what._

_Your Secret Admirer_.

James put the letter in an envelope and sealed it .He could leave it in her bag tomorrow morning.

Well, what did u think of that chapter? It's a lot harder to write from James' POV for some reason. I don't want to grovel but PLEASE R&R!


	6. Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Morgana Ballycastle

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter; I'm really glad people like this story so much. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but it's actually based on something that happened to me at a dance ,and I thought it'd make a cool fic. And yes, Lily and James _do_ end up together eventually.

"That's so _romantic_" sighed Morgana ,when she saw the note. "I know" said Lily, as they walked into the Charms classroom. Lily spotted the Marauders sitting at the back, as usual. James caught her eye, but for once he didn't wink or run his fingers through his hair. _He looks a bit pale,_ she thought,_ I hope he's all-What am I thinking? I _hate_ James Potter!_ Lily tried to put James out of her head as Professor Flitwick announced that they would be practicing Protean Charms today. She really needed to get good marks in her N.E.W.Ts ,because she wanted to become an Auror, or maybe even a Healer.

That night, the Gryffindors held a pre-game party in the common room. The Marauders had found a Gryffindor lion somewhere, and they had bewitched it so it roared loudly every now and then. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, and the star players on the Gryffindor team were James and Morgana. Morgana was particularly nervous about this match, because she and Orlando (the Ravenclaw she had met at the ball) were going on their very first date soon, and he just happened to be captain of the Ravenclaw team. She just hoped he wasn't a sore loser.

Morgana looked over at Lily. She was at the snack table, stuffing her face for the first time in months._ It might be kinder to leave her there,_ thought Morgana. It was about time she had a decent meal. She spotted James and Remus having a heated discussion about tomorrow's match, so she decided to talk to them for a bit, since Lily was still at the snack table.

"If we win this match, then we're going to have to play either Slytherin or Hufflepuff in the semi-final. "

"Hufflepuff don't stand a chance against Slytherin, remember what happened last time?"

"Their Seeker was in the hospital wing for a week."

"Yeah, but I heard they have a new Seeker."

"And speaking of Seekers...here comes my secret weapon!"

James grinned at Morgana as she sat down next to him. He looked a lot better than he did in the morning. Morgana thought James was quite fit, actually(A/N:I'm trying to use British slang here, but tell me if you think it sounds stupid), and she thought Lily was a bit hard on him sometimes, he was OK once you got to know him, but she wasn't really interested in him in _that_ way. "Ready for the match tomorrow, Ballycastle?". "Actually, I'm terrified."

"Don't worry, Morgana, you'll be great." said Remus. Morgana groaned. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm not sure if Orlando will still want to go out with me if Ravenclaw loses." James' jaw dropped. "Are you insane? You can't lose on purpose, we've been training all year! Slytherin's won the Quidditch Cup three years in a row and this will be the last chance I get to wipe the smiles off their faces, because this is my last year at Hogwarts! There'll be other dates, but this is our last chance to win the Cup!". Morgana sighed. James was probably right. She decided to go for a walk to think things over, so she got up and left the common room. James turned to Remus. "She wouldn't really lose on purpose, would she, Moony?".Remus just sighed. Being friends with James Potter could be very exhausting.

Meanwhile, Morgana was walking past the Ravenclaw dormitory ,when she noticed that the door was open, and she could hear voices. One of them belonged to Orlando! Her heart started beating faster as she listened to what they were saying.

"Can't wait for the match tomorrow, I hope we win!"

"Oh, don't worry; I have a funny feeling we will."

"You sound pretty confident about that. I hear they have a pretty good team this year, though. That Seeker of theirs is brilliant!"

Morgana smiled to herself. This was starting to get interesting. She listened eagerly for Orlando's reply.

"Oh, she's brilliant all right. But we're going out next Hogsmeade weekend, and I don't think she's going to want to ruin it. "You know how girls are, they're so gullible."

Morgana nearly fell right into the common room when she heard that. How dare he! _Nobody messes with Morgana Ballycastle and gets away with it!_ She thought angrily. _I'm going to get that Snitch or die trying_

I thought it was about time I gave Morgana a love life, so what do you think? Hey, this is the longest chapter I've written so far! I'm going to try and write longer chapters coz everyone says my chapters are too short. Please R&R!


	7. Sweet Revenge

Dans-girl4ever: I guess we can both be Dan's girls.

Oh, and you're right, Orlando is going to DIE in this chap-not

literally, of course.

KcluvsMl: I didn't know James was a Seeker, I always thought he was a

Chaser coz that's what it said on a hp site I was on once. Guess

we'll never know!

CaramelD: I was on mess. be and they have a Harry potter nickname

generator, so I typed in my name and got Morgana Ballycastle, so that

became the name of Lily's best friend coz I thought it sounded cool.

Julia.D: I know exactly how u feel. It's so annoying when my mum

tells me to get off the Internet, and I'm halfway through a fanfic,

and I have to wait till the next day to find out what happens.

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling-except

Morgana and Orlando.

" Come on, you have to eat something" said Sirius, as James'

stomach growled loudly. James Picked up a piece of toast and began to

nibble on it half-heartedly. Sirius, however, was gazing intently at the

other end of the Gryffindor table, where Lily and Morgana were sitting.

Morgana appeared to be quite angry about something, because she was

brandishing her knife rather threateningly as she talked to Lily. Sirius

couldn't help but notice that she looked rather pretty when she was

angry. Her curly hair crackled with electricity, and she narrowed her

ice-blue eyes as she looked over at the Ravenclaw table. In fact, he

found he couldn't even remember why they broke up in the first place.

Something cold and soggy trickling down his neck rudely interrupted his

daydreams. He put his hand on his head, and realised someone had dumped

a bowl of cereal on him. He ran his fingers through his hair and grinned

mischievously. " FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled, picking up a handful of

bacon and threw it across the hall, where it landed on top of a

disgruntled-looking Slytherin. The Slytherin looked around angrily, and

then threw a piece of buttered toast at the Hufflepuff table. This was

the start of a massive food fight that lasted quite a long time. Sirius

thought he saw Professor Dumbledore smiling slightly as he watched the

food fight. However, he didn't do anything to stop it because this was

quite a regular occurrence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" He shoots- He scores! Ravenclaw lead, twenty points to ten."

James groaned. This year was his last year at Hogwarts; he just

couldn't leave without winning the Quidditch Cup. He looked down at

the stands below and spotted Lily. She was still as beautiful as ever,

even though she was wearing a new pair of glasses. He decided to write

her another letter tonight.

" WATCH OUT!" James swerved as a Bludger narrowly missed his head.

He sped towards the Ravenclaw throwing the Quaffle, and managed to catch

it in mid- air. He flew to the other end of the pitch, threw the Quaffle

as hard as he could, and "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" It was going to be a

very long match unless Morgana caught the Snitch soon, because the two

teams were very evenly matched.

Just then, a flash of scarlet whizzed passed James, and nearly knocked

him off his broom. He was about to yell something, but then he took a

closer look and realized it was Morgana! And it looked like she'd seen

the Snitch! She and the Ravenclaw Seeker were neck and neck, desperately

trying to push each other out of the way. Finally, Morgana managed to

get in front, as her opponent plummeted to the ground, her fingers

closed over the Snitch.

The Gryffindors went mad. They were throwing their hats in the air and

even Professor Mcgonagall was jumping up and down. James was ecstatic.

Gryffindor was in the semi-finals!

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I have exams at the moment and

I had to study.


	8. A New Beginning

A/N: Yay!! My exams are finally over! But unfortunately I couldn't update straight away because I had a pretty bad case of writers block. But I noticed this whole James- being- a- Chaser thing seems to be confusing a lot of people- sorry! I only just found out he was a Seeker.

"Why hello Morgana. How are you today?" There was only one person with a voice like that. "Hello Orlando." She replied coolly, as she tried hard not to look into his electric-blue eyes. "Congratulations on winning the match." He was grinning broadly, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. A few days ago she would have melted at the mere sight of him. She looked him right in the eye, but instead of gazing at him adoringly, she took a deep breath, summoned all her strength- and punched him as hard as she could. "I guess I'm not as gullible as you thought" she said , and then she walked off , smiling smugly to herself.

When they were back at the castle ,Lily and Morgana put down their bags on a table in the Gryffindor common room. "I should probably get started on my Transfiguration homework" said Lily as she opened her bag. But instead of pulling out a roll of parchment , she pulled out a plain white envelope that said _Lily Evans_ on it. She gasped. "It's another one of those letters!" she exclaimed. "What does it say? "cried Morgana . She looked over Lily's shoulder and read :

_Dearest Lily,_

_If I could be anything I'd be your tears so I could be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks and die on your lips. _

_I wish I could tell you who I am, but I can't. Not now. But if you want to reply to my letters , just leave your replies behind the statue of the Hippogriff on the sixth floor._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Lily's eyes widened in astonishment. "So what are you going to do?" asked Morgana. "I'm going to write back, of course." Lily desperately wanted to know who her secret admirer was. All she knew for sure was that he was a seventh-year ,most likely a Gryffindor and he was tall, with slightly messy dark hair and large hazel eyes. He looked like a Quidditch player ,too . None of this information helped much , there were hundreds of seventh-year Gryffindors that looked like that. And quite a lot of them were absolute morons, like a certain someone she knew. Actually , James Potter had been a lot less annoying lately .In fact, in Transfiguration they had actually managed to have a civilized conversation. It had all started when they were revising Vanishing Spells ,and Professor McGonagall decided to make James her partner. She groaned, but he was surprisingly mature about it. "Do you want to go first?" he said. "OK" she replied. This was very unlike James . He hadn't asked her out or played any pranks on her for weeks. _Maybe he's finally found another girl to torment,_ she thought. _Whoever she is, I pity her._

She picked up her wand and tried to focus on the pineapple she was supposed to be Vanishing. "_Evanesco!"_ she said. ( A/N: I think this is supposed to be the incantation for Vanishing Spells). The pineapple disappeared. "Your turn" she said. James waved his wand (not as ostentatiously as he usually did) and said "_Evanesco!"_ . Once again, the pineapple disappeared. Lily raised an eyebrow. " You know , if you concentrated on schoolwork instead of playing pranks on people, you'd be top of the class" James rolled his eyes. "That's what my parents said, too. But what's the point? I hate school, it's so boring." Lily shook her head. "It's not that boring. Ever been to a Muggle school?". James was about to reply when the bell rang ,and as they filed out of the classroom , James said "Evans , will you-?" Lily looked at him in disbelief . "No , Potter, for the thousandth time I will _not_ go out with you." _I should have known,_ she thought. "Actually , I was going to ask if you'd tutor me" Lily hesitated. Being alone with James Potter for an hour was probably not a very good idea. But then ,he did seem to be deflating his head a little. "OK" said Lily. "I'll meet you in the library tomorrow after Defense Against Dark Arts". James grinned. "I look forward to it."


	9. Second Chance

A/N: OMG, I am such an idiot! I just read chapter 9 and I realized why so many people were confused- it's chapter 4 of A Perfect World! I really did get my stories mixed up! I am so sorry for confusing everyone. Here's the lost chapter 9!

Lady Farevay: James isn't psychic, actually this was something Lily had wished for months, and James just _happened_ to overhear her discussing it with Morgana. I'll go into more detail if I decide to write a prequel. Was James really a Chaser then? I do remember reading that somewhere and that's why I made him a Chaser , but then all these people sent me reviews saying James was a Seeker and I got a bit confused. I guess making him a Seeker would be a bit clichéd .:-)

KcluvsMl : Don't worry, they'll get together sometime around Chapter 12.

Dans-girl4ever: I think all fan girls should be united by their love for Dan and hatred of any girl that could become Mrs. Radcliffe. Mwahaha!

PammaPoo: Now that you mention it , I could get rid of Lily's glasses later in the story.

" What's wrong with you today , Prongs?" asked Sirius. James had been acting very oddly all day. Not only was he actually paying attention in class, but he also seemed to be attempting to _flatten _his hair, instead of messing it up like he usually did. "Prongs?"

" What?" replied James , when he noticed Sirius gaping at him. "Is it so wrong of me to want to look decent for a change?" Sirius shook his head. " I don't know what's gotten into you lately. First you start making a complete fool of yourself whenever Evans is around, then you write her _love letters_ ,then you ignore me every time I try to talk to you in class and now you're _flattening your hair?_ Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

James sighed. For once in his life, Sirius actually had a point. He had been so caught up in trying to win Lily's heart that he was turning into a completely different person. He hadn't dated in weeks , or played any pranks and he had completely forgotten about the existence of his archenemy ,Severus Snape.

He winked at Sirius , pulled out his wand and whispered a few well chosen words while pointing his wand at Snape. James looked up and nearly burst out laughing. Snape's hair had turned lime green!

By now several people had noticed, and they were pointing and giggling softly. However, there was one person that did not look very amused. Lily looked at Snape's hair and rolled her eyes disgustedly at James before continuing with what appeared to be a letter.

Sirius, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically, but silently. James suspected he had used a Silencing Charm. Sirius managed to stop laughing long enough to pass a note to James. It said:

_Welcome back , Prongs_

_-Padfoot_

After class, James rushed straight to the Hippogriff statue. He stuck his hand behind it and grinned as he pulled out a pink envelope. He tore it open gleefully, and read:

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_I still don't understand why you can't just tell me who you are. I wouldn't care if you were a Slytherin , and looks don't really matter to me. Honestly , I don't care who you are-just as long as you're not that arrogant prat James Potter. Please reply soon,_

_Lily_

James' heart sank. _Why_ had he played that stupid prank on Snape? Lily would never take him seriously now. He looked at his watch. 6:50. Lily's tutoring session! He had completely forgotten. He raced up to the library, hoping it wasn't too late.

As James approached the library, he tried his best to flatten his hair. " All right, Evans?" he said to the library door in what he considered to be a mature voice. "Yes, I'm all right ,Potter, how about you?" James turned around and found himself facing Lily, who was smiling graciously at him. He stared at her in amazement. Was this the same Lily that had glared at him threateningly in Transfiguration? He looked at her closely, and was astonished to see she was wearing her glasses.

James grinned. He had no idea whatsoever what was going on, but whatever it was, he liked it.

A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but I typed this all out at school, and my school blocked , which meant I had to spend recess and lunch writing this all out by hand because my other email address wasn't working .Have patience, some very interesting stuff happens in the next chapter! I had to devote this chapter to making James a little less of a wimp coz he was so OOC.


	10. The Truth HurtsOr Does It?

A/N: A few people asked me what a Mary Sue is, so I'll tell you- a Mary Sue is basically just the author, only prettier, smarter & she's usually psychic. Plus, she has a weird name & a tragic past. Since Mary Sue fics are the author's fantasies , the Mary Sue usually ends up with the most desirable male character in the story. Fortunately, Morgana isn't a Mary Sue, because I did some research on Google about Mary Sues.

KcluvsMl: What do you mean , I got my stories mixed up?

" What was all that about?" exclaimed Morgana, as she and Lily walked into the common room.

" I don't know what you're talking about" was Lily's cool reply. Lily had been in a bad mood ever since the incident in Transfiguration. Just as she was starting to, well, _like_ James Potter he went and pulled another stupid prank.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Why are you so mean to James, anyway? He's not a bad as you think he is. In fact…" a reckless daring seized Morgana . "I think you fancy him!"

Lily couldn't believe her ears. How dare Morgana say such a thing! "I can't believe what I'm hearing!" she cried. " How could anyone in their right mind possibly think that I fancy that immature git James Potter?" she stormed out of the common room, fuming.

Lily lay on her bed, gazing at the ceiling. She and Morgana had never had a fight before, but that wasn't what was bothering Lily. She was more worried about the little voice at the back of her head that kept saying, " What if Morgana's right?"

_Shut up,_ she thought, _What would I ever see in a prat like him?_

"He's smart, popular, talented,-and quite good-looking, too. Everything you've always wanted."

_No, he isn't. I could never like someone like him._

" That's funny, I seem to recall you blushing whenever he looks at you, and don't you remember how nice he was to you on your first day?"

_Yeah. Right before he hexed that bar of chocolate and I turned into a bat._

Lily's conversation with her brain went in for quite some time before she realized that she didn't like James Potter- she _loved_ him.

Lily stood up, somewhat shaken by this sudden revelation. She looked at the clock on the dormitory wall. 6:45. James' tutoring session! She had completely forgotten.

With a little help from her wand, Lily was ready in no time. She grabbed her books and sprinted down the stairs and out of the common room.

As she approached the library, she started having second thoughts. What if , after seven years of rejection, James had finally taken her advice and found a stupid, giggling blonde from his fan club?

She spotted James waiting outside the library. Lily took a deep breath and sauntered up to him. " All right, Evans?" he said, not turning around. Lily grinned . He obviously didn't know she was right behind him. " Yes, I'm all right, Potter, how about you?". It was quite funny watching him almost jump out of his skin. "Where did you come from?" he asked incredulously. " Never mind that, shall we get started then?" Lily snapped. James looked slightly hurt. Lily cringed. After being mean to James for seven years, it was hard to adjust to the concept of being nice to him.

" All right, now what's the incantation for a Shield Charm?" asked Lily. James groaned. " Awww, can't we just skip this and go for a walk or something?" he said. Lily sighed. James was obviously not in the mood for studying, but then again, neither was she. Lily looked outside, and to James' astonishment , she smiled and said " OK, then. How about we go for a walk near the lake?" It might give Lily the perfect opportunity to tell James how she really felt.

A few days ago, if someone had told Lily that giant monkeys were going to take over the world, she _probably_ wouldn't have believed them. .But if someone told her that she would spend an hour with James Potter without insulting him or hurting him in any way, she would have died laughing. Yet here she was, walking side by side with the person she had despised since first year, chatting animatedly. It was surprisingly easy to talk to James. He proved to be an unexpectedly good listener, and it was just like talking to Morgana.

The pair sat down under a tree, and Lily conjured up a picnic rug and a basket. James raised an eyebrow. "I thought we weren't allowed to use magic outside of school grounds" he said. It was a flexible rule for seventh-years, but not one he expected someone like Lily to break. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked. Lily laughed. " A bit rich coming from the head of the Marauders" she said. Lily stood up and shook her hair out. James stood up too, and the two of them stared at the lake. James looked into Lily's big, green eyes, and said " I have some advice for you, Evans."

"What is it?" Lily asked breathlessly. She felt just like a heroine in a romance novel. "Don't fall!" yelled James, as he pushed her into the lake. He watched her slowly sinking to the bottom, and the smile on his face faded. " Hold on Evans, I'll save you!" he cried, as he dived into the lake, fully clothed. James looked around frantically for Lily's body underwater, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He swam back up to the surface, dejected. Lily had drowned and it was all his fault. He felt a cold, clammy hand on his shoulder, and he screamed and tried to swim away, but it was no use. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar laugh coming from the "creature". Sure enough, he turned around and there was Lily, laughing hysterically. " You'll pay for that, Evans!" He dived underwater and attempted to grab her ankles, but she was too quick for him. By the time James had realized she was gone, Lily was already halfway to the castle.

Morgana was sitting in the common room, staring listlessly at the empty box of Honeydukes chocolates in front of her. _So much for chocolate making you feel good_, she thought angrily. She still felt just as guilty about what she had said to Lily about James. It was just a joke anyway. Morgana hadn't expected Lily to take it seriously.

Morgana wallowed in self-pity for the rest of the afternoon, until she was rudely interrupted by two soaking wet teenagers chasing each other and giggling like first-years. Eventually, they found a relatively dark corner and started kissing passionately- and loudly.

This was the last straw for Morgana . "Would you two _please _get a room!" she yelled. The couple stood up, and Morgana's jaw dropped. It was Lily and James!

Wow, I can't believe how much I've written. I guess I had to make this chappie long coz I promised they'd get together soon. Please R&R coz I really want to know what everyone thinks!


	11. The Potter Charm

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise belong to J.K. Rowling. Oh, and I don't own "You Drive Me Crazy", either.

A/N: I decided to make this chappie a mini-songfic (well, sort of), coz I wanted to try something a bit new. Originally, I wasn't going to get Lily and James together until the very end of the story, but I came up with a new storyline.

KcluvsMl: I guess you're right about chapter 9. That chapter was just supposed to make James a bit more canon, coz he was very OOC before.

_You drive me crazy_

_I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

_Oh, crazy_

_But it feels all right_

_Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night._

This wasn't the first sleepless night James had spent thinking about Lily. But there was one small detail that separated this particular night from the hundreds of others- he was actually going out with her. He, James Potter, had finally kissed the girl of his dreams, and this time she knew it was him. _I guess I won't be needing that letter now, _he thought smugly. Just that morning he had written her what was to be the last of his anonymous love letters. It said:

_Dear Lily,_

_The time has nearly come for me to tell you who I am. Would you do me the honour of being my date for the Halloween Ball? If your answer is yes, meet me by the entrance to the Great Hall at 7:00. _

_See you there (I hope),_

_From your Secret Admirer._

Fortunately, he hadn't given Lily the letter. He had meant to slip it in her bag during Transfiguration, but he had been a bit preoccupied with Snape's hair. The letter was lost, now anyway. It was probably under his bed, or at the bottom of his trunk, like many of the things he had forgotten about (such as detention slips). It wasn't as bad as Sirius', though.

James grinned when he remembered the time he and Remus had gone through Sirius' trunk and found a boxful of old love letters from Sirius' many former girlfriends. The funniest by far had been Morgana's, especially the one that ended with, _see you tonight, Sugar Mouse-Love your Honey Bunny._ They spent a good two weeks calling Sirius "Sugar Mouse" , and didn't stop until Sirius threatened to turn their hair pink-permanently.

Come to think of it, Morgana had probably been the only girl Sirius had ever really cared about, despite the fact that they got on each others nerves even when they were dating. A plan started hatching in James' head, but before it had time to grow, James was fast asleep.

_James grabbed the Quaffle and raced towards the goalposts. He looked down to make sure he still had the Quaffle, but it wasn't a Quaffle anymore. It was a watermelon! James shrugged and threw it as hard as he could at the middle goalpost. The Keeper dived frantically, but he missed. "GRYFFINDOR WIN!" yelled the mysterious, disembodied voice of the commentator. James grinned as the crowd started chanting his name, "James! James!". It was music to his ears._

"James! James! the voices were getting louder, only now they were saying things like "Padfoot, go get my wand", and " This should wake him up" . James groaned as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. " Five more minutes , Mum" he said, curling up underneath his blankets. Suddenly, a stream of water hit him right on the nose, rudely interrupting his beauty sleep. "I'LL GET YOU, MOONY!" James yelled, as he reached for his own wand and ran after Remus, who was trying very hard not to laugh. Sirius looked on in amusement. It seemed that he was the only one who had remembered the Hogsmeade trip today.

" So, Prongs, what shall we do today?" asked Sirius. " We can go scare the third-years at the Shrieking Shack, or we could sneak into the Hog's Head and have some Firewhisky…" he trailed off when he saw Remus' face. " Sorry , Padfoot, I can't." Sirius' jaw dropped. "Why not? We always spend Hogsmeade weekends together! Three best friends together."( A/N: Peter's parents didn't let him go to Hogsmeade-plus, I don't like him so I'm leaving him out of this story)

" Well, I'm sorry Prongs, but I have to go meet Lily. I promised I'd take her to Madam Puddifoot's today" replied James apologetically. He looked at his watch, and then ran off. " TRAITOR!" yelled Remus, after James' retreating back. " It starts" said Sirius. "You think you know a guy" He sighed exasperatedly.

_I can see what's happening_

_And they don't have a clue_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line- our trio's down to two_

_The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_But with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air._

Meanwhile, James was running as fast as his feet could carry him, hoping he wasn't late for his very first date with Lily. He sprinted through the door of the coffee shop- and groaned when he saw Lily sitting at a table for two, looking at her watch. James took a deep breath and walked over to her. He put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he said, in the "mature" voice that he only ever used around Lily. Lily rolled her eyes. " Hmmm, let me think… is it Morgana?" she said. " No, silly, it's me" said James, as he took his hands off her eyes and swept her into a passionate embrace. There was nothing that even came close to the feeling he got when he had Lily in his arms. She looked up at him with those big green eyes of hers, and James completely forgot that he was in the middle of a coffee shop, surrounded by people he knew. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, in front of a very shocked Madam Puddifoot. " Sorry I'm late, Lily" he said, and with that, he walked out of Madam Puddifoot's, still holding Lily in his arms, completely unaware of the jealous stares he had attracted from just about every female student he passed.


	12. Playing Cupid

A/N: I'm such an idiot! I just realised why everybody was so confused about chapter 9, I submitted chapter 4 from A Perfect World! But I've fixed it now, so please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as you know perfectly well. And I so WISH I owned "Crazy in Love" , it's one of my favourite songs. I'm really starting to get into songfics, come to think of it.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes _

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two or three times in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try and explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_Coz you know I don't understand_

_Just how your love is doing what no one else can _

"Err…James? You can put me down now" said Lily. She couldn't believe it had taken this long for them to get together. _It was my own fault, though,_ thought Lily._ I was such a stuck-up prat._ Being with James had certainly changed Lily drastically. For one thing, she was finally able to see the funny side in James' pranks- even the ones he played on her. She was also a lot more relaxed about breaking rules than she used to be, and, to James' delight, she had no objections against public displays of affection.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now(in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now( your touch)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now, _

_Looking so crazy on love, got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

She proved it right then and there by planting a kiss on James' cheek as he put her down gently. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked. "We could go to The Three Broomsticks and get Butterbeers." Lily frowned. "Or" continued James with a mischievous smile, " We could go someplace quiet and pick up where we left off that day in the common room"

"I like that idea" said Lily, with an equally mischievous grin. " It's a shame Morgana interrupted us". As soon as he heard Morgana's name, James' face lit up, much to Lily's annoyance. "Lily, do you remember when Morgana was dating Sirius last year?" Lily was rather taken aback by this unexpected question. "Of course I do" she replied. " Sirius was all she could talk about…Shame they broke up."

"Yeah, it is a shame. I think they'd be good for each other ,actually, Morgana was the only girl with a personality Sirius has ever dated." James thought for a few seconds. " I reckon Sirius broke up with her because she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. I mean, most of those stupid giggling fourth-years wouldn't dream of doing anything to make him angry, but Morgana's like a female Sirius. She can have any boy she wants." Lily said darkly. If she and Morgana hadn't made friends when they did (on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago), they probably would have ended up being mortal enemies. Morgana was everything Lily wasn't. She was popular, outgoing, confident, and an excellent Quidditch player. True, she wasn't very bright sometimes, but neither were most of the seventh-year Gryffindor boys-except for James, of course.

James detected the jealousy in Lily's voice. " Don't worry, Lily- Morgana can't have me" he said, tousling her hair. Morgana was a good friend, but she was no Lily. " But I came up with a plan to get her and Sirius back together." He leaned over and whispered something in Lily's ear. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded eagerly, and said, " Yes, James, that's a great plan, we can do it tomorrow at lunch- now can we _please_ stop discussing our best friend's love lives and concentrate on our own?" James grinned. "Of course we can. In fact, I know the perfect place." He picked up a very surprised Lily and took her to the Shrieking Shack. Lily couldn't help feeling a little smug when she saw the incredulous expression on the face of a first-year Hufflepuff they passed on the way.

_Got me looking so crazy, my baby_

_I'm not myself lately, I'm foolish, I don't do this_

_I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_

_Coz your love's got the best of me_

_You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

_Coz baby you got me, you got me so crazy_

A/N: In case you're wondering, Lily and James are just making out and discussing ways to get Morgana and Sirius together in the Shrieking Shack, which is why my story is still rated G. Just thought I'd point that out.


	13. The Black Charm

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

KcluvsMl: Lily and James did lots of things in the Shack- they conjured up food, they ate , drank, and breathed (Oh, and they made out a lot, of course). And that's why the rating of my story is still G.

" Black"

"Ballycastle"

Sirius found himself face to face with one of his many ex-girlfriends, Morgana Ballycastle. She was almost like a female version of him, because she was pretty, popular and she had been out at least once with almost every non-Slytherin seventh-year boy at Hogwarts. This was probably why he broke up with her very publicly at last year's Yule Ball, much to the delight of his own fan club. They had been on last-name terms ever since. He never would have admitted it to James, but he wasn't sure that he was entirely over her. Unfortunately, his feelings didn't appear to be reciprocated.

"What are _you_ doing here?" snarled Morgana. "It's a free country" he replied, smirking.

Morgana glared at him, then walked away, muttering obscenities under her breath. Sirius sighed. Morgana was the only girl at Hogwarts capable of resisting the one thing more powerful than the Potter charm-the Black charm._ Oh well,_ he thought._ I've still got about a hundred more to choose from, two hundred if I_ _wanted someone younger._ Still, for a handsome playboy like Sirius, rejection was quite a blow to his oversized ego.

" Over here, Padfoot!" yelled Remus. He was sitting by himself at dinner today, because James was a bit preoccupied with whispering sweet nothings into Lily's ear opposite him, and Peter had mysteriously disappeared. Sirius walked over to Remus and sat down. " Why the long face, Moony?" he said. " It's not full moon for another two weeks.".

"I know" sighed Remus. "But it's a bit lonely now, isn't it? I mean, I'm glad Prongs finally got his girl, but he has been neglecting us a lot lately. And Wormtail hasn't been around much either."

" I know what you mean" replied Sirius. " I never thought I'd say this, but the Marauders are nothing without Prongs. He's what keeps us together."

_And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

_His carefree days_

_With us are history_

_In short, our pal is doomed._

"So it's settled ,then?" said Lily. James looked over at Remus and Sirius and nodded. " How about on Thursday after the Quidditch match? I'll talk to Padfoot, you work on Morgana." He gave Lily a very long, wet goodbye kiss and then walked over to what was left of the Marauders. " Oh hello, _Prongs_" said Sirius. "How kind of you to finally join us."

Sirius was glaring at him, but James could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. "Sorry, guys" he said apologetically, while putting on his best "I'm-sorry-please-forgive-me" puppy-dog face. Remus grinned. "Oh, all right, we forgive you, Prongs."

"Group hug!" yelled Sirius.

James looked over at where Lily was sitting with her friends. Lily caught his eye and winked, while pointing at Morgana. He nodded and turned to Sirius and Remus. " Tell you what, how about we have a little party on Thursday? In the Room of Requirement. We'll invite all the seventh-year Gryffindors, and maybe a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." Sirius' face lit up as soon as he heard the word "party", but Remus didn't look so convinced. "I don't think this is a very good idea" he said. James rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be so _boring,_ Moony. I think you could use a little fun- after all, full moon is only two weeks away." Remus groaned. " I can't believe I let you talk me into these things" James grinned. "Excellent! I'll get started on the invitations tomorrow, Padfoot, you can take care of the food and Moony can help me with the guest list .

"Shouldn't someone take care of music and decorations?" asked Remus .James frowned, then hurriedly dragged Remus out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a very confused Sirius.

Once they were in the Gryffindor common room, James sat down in an armchair by the fire and faced Remus, who looked like he was about to explode. " I suppose you're wondering why I had to do that" said James, calmly. It was Remus' turn to roll his eyes. "No, not at all," replied Remus sarcastically. "would you _mind _telling me why you dragged me all the way up here before I had the chance to finish my dinner?" he yelled.

" Calm down, Moony." said James. " Now, do you remember when Padfoot dated Morgana Ballycastle last year?"

"Yes"

" Do you remember how sad Padfoot was after the Yule Ball?"

"Yes"

"Did we not think that those two were the perfect couple?"

"Yes already!"

"Well, this party is really just a plan to get them back together."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan on doing that?" he said. " Easy" replied James. " We send out all the invitations by owl tomorrow, telling everyone to go to the Room of Requirement at eight o'clock this Thursday after the Hufflepuff-Slytherin Quidditch match, and we give Sirius and Morgana invitations, too. But theirs say seven o'clock instead of eight, which means they'll have the room to themselves for a whole hour." James winked. "And I'm putting a charm on the door so they can't get out". He and Remus looked at each other and within a few minutes they were rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

The next day at breakfast, all the seventh-year Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws received invitations to an end-of-exams party hosted by none other than the Marauders. The invitation said:

_You are cordially invited to an end-of-exams party hosted by_

_Moony,Wormtail,Padfoot & Prongs_

_This Thursday at 8:00 in the Room of Requirement._

_R.S.V.P by tomorrow._

Of course, the time was slightly different on Sirius' and Morgana's invitations.

News about the Marauders' party spread through the school like wildfire. The older members of the fan clubs were ecstatic, and immediately started planning what to wear. The Slytherins would never admit to being interested in anything run by Gryffindors, so they acted as though they were above such nonsense.

That night, Lily, Morgana, Lily's other friend Skye, James, Sirius, Remus and for once Peter all met in the common room to discuss the party. Morgana and Sirius were giving each other murderous looks, which Lily and James chose to ignore. James stood up on the nearest table and cleared his throat. "All right everyone, can I have your attention, please?" he yelled, while conjuring up a blackboard. He turned around and wrote _Food & Drinks ,Decorations, Entertainment, _on the board, leaving a space next to each word. "I think we should split up into pairs" he winked at Lily. Remus said, " How about me and Skye take care of the food?" James wrote down, _Moony & Skye_ next to _Food & Drinks._ " I think you two should wait till the RSVPs come, then tell the house elves to make enough food for however many people are coming. Then, on Thursday night, you can take it to the Room of Requirement." Remus and Skye looked at each other and nodded. " And by the way, you might want to get some Firewhisky from Hogsmeade" whispered James.

By the end of the meeting, it had been decided that Lily, James and Peter would provide the entertainment, and, of course, Sirius and Morgana were in charge of decorations, which Morgana was not particularly happy about, and Sirius would rather Transfigure himself into a Hippogriff than admit that he wasn't entirely over Morgana.

A/N: I know it was a bit sudden of me to introduce a new friend for Lily who ends up with Remus, but I needed an extra person to even up the numbers. And, Remus and Skye don't get together coz that would be way too predictable. I know this whole party thing sounds really clichéd, but I promise it won't be.


	14. Trapped

A/N: I just couldn't resist posting a new chapter, even though I only have 3 reviews so far. Thank you KcluvsMl, Dans-girl4ever, Stella Blu & Sweetsoutherngal for reviewing nearly every chapter, I'm so glad there are people who like my story!

Morgana groaned in despair. She was stuck in the Room of Requirement with Sirius Black, who was by far her least favourite person. She picked up her wand, and said "_Alohomora!" _while pointing at the lock, but it was no use. The door was refusing to let them out. " Try a Reductor Charm" said Sirius. " _Reducto!" _she yelled. The door still didn't budge. Sirius rolled his eyes, " Why not leave it to an _expert_?" he sneered, pushing Morgana out of the way. "_Reducto!" _The door stayed put. Morgana glared at him defiantly.

She still hadn't forgiven him for breaking up with her in front of the whole school at the Yule Ball last year. True, they had been arguing at the top of their lungs, but that was no reason for him to yell out "IT'S OVER!" for everyone to hear. She was probably the only girl in school that had ever dared to stand up to him. Most girls just put up with Sirius' humongous ego because the position of "Sirius' girlfriend' came with quite a high social status. But Morgana was just as popular as Sirius, with or without him.

" This is not a very good time for daydreaming, Ballycastle!" cried Sirius. " Oh, calm down, Black" replied Morgana. " Let's just wait here until the others arrive, they're probably on their way now…wait a second, I just realised something. Did you ever get a look at anyone else's invitation?"

"Well, I saw Wormtail's, because he left it in the dormitory"

"Do you remember what time it said?"

" Well, actually, it said 8:00, but I thought it must have been a mistake, why?"

Morgana kicked a box of decorations." Isn't it obvious, you moron? We've been set up!" she shrieked. " Lily and James must have given us the wrong time on purpose, hoping we'd start snogging or something!" she shuddered at the mere thought of it. "I'm going to _kill_ them!"

She looked at Sirius, but unlike her he seemed to be taking the news quite well. " Morgana, can I ask you something?" he said. Morgana tried not to show how surprised she was when he called her Morgana instead of Ballycastle. "Yeah, what is it?"

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

"_What?"_

"Just answer the question"

" Well, first I'd slap you, then I'd give you a black eye, then…"

"Bet you wouldn't"

"Bet I would"

"Why don't we find out?"

"Bring it on!"

Morgana had a very bad case of foot-in-mouth disease, which meant that she tended to say things without thinking a lot. So one can only imagine how shocked and angry she was when Sirius really did kiss her before she had time to realise what she had said.

And, much to her annoyance, she found that she just couldn't bring herself to slap him. But this unpleasant shock wasn't half as bad as the one she got when it finally dawned on her- she was actually enjoying it! And what's more, Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself, too.

_What am I doing?_ thought Morgana._ I hate Sirius Back!_

"Oh, really?" said a little voice in the back of her head. "Funny way to show it, most people don't go around snogging their worst enemies"

_Shut up!_

" Admit it, Morgana- you still love him"

_I do not, I hate him!_

"Then how come you aren't absolutely disgusted right now?"

_How would I know?_

"Denial"

_Is not!_

"Is too!"

_Is not!_

"Is too!"

_No way…it can't be…I can't possibly…Oh, Merlin, I think I do!_

"Told you so"

Unlike the last two unpleasant discoveries, this news came as quite a pleasant shock to Morgana. She was past caring about the fact that she had despised Sirius for over a year, so she simply sat back and let herself enjoy the kiss.

_Too high,can't come down_

_It's in my head_

_Spinning round and round_

_Do you feel me now_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With the taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic_

Lily closed her eyes as she lifted the charm she had put on the door. She turned to James, who looked just as worried as she did. " You do realise, James, that if Morgana's killed Sirius, it'll be all our fault?" she said .James put his arm around her. " Don't worry, Lily. I know Padfoot, he'll probably try and kill _her _if he gets a chance"

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" Lily took a deep breath as she opened the door and she and James walked into the room, fearing the worst. It was quite likely that they had been wrong about Morgana and Sirius, and one of them was probably suffering from a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

Lily nearly fainted when she saw Morgana kissing Sirius. So she and James had been right all along! Actually, it was quite nauseating watching those two, not that she'd object if James ever wanted to kiss _her_ like that. " Oh, please, get a _room_, you two!" exclaimed James. Sirius and Morgana pulled apart hastily, blushing furiously. James smirked when he saw Sirius trying to wipe off the traces of lipstick around his mouth. "It's no use, Sirius," said Lily, trying hard not to burst out laughing. "It's long-lasting lipstick"

"_What?!" _exclaimed Sirius, desperately trying to wash off the lipstick with the stream of water coming out of his wand, muttering things like, "I'm going to_ kill_ the idiot who invented this stuff!"

A/N: I'll write about the party in the next chapter, but it won't be like those OOC parties where everyone starts talking like American teenagers, I promise.


	15. Out Of The Blue

A/N: I would just like to point out something about the author's note at the end of chapter 14- I am NOT insulting American teenagers, I'm just saying that that's what a lot of the characters in HP fanfics sound like. There's nothing wrong with American teenagers, in fact Australian teenagers make the same mistake of putting Australian/American slang in their HP fics, and the fic doesn't really sound right, unless it's a parody. Maybe it's just me, though. Sorry if I offended anyone!

KcluvsMl: I know exactly how you feel, I've come across a lot of those "preppy popular idiots" myself and they really get on my nerves.

By 9:00, the party was in full swing. This probably had a lot to do with the fact that, for the first time in ten years, Hufflepuff had actually won a game of Quidditch at Hogwarts. The Slytherin team had a new Seeker-and his name was Severus Snape. James and Sirius knew perfectly well that Snape had blackmailed the Slytherin captain with pictures of him cheating on his girlfriend, Bellatrix Lestrange, but it didn't particularly bother them. They had seen Snape on a broomstick before, and it was not a pretty sight. This was probably why Hufflepuff managed to beat Slytherin 160-10 after Snape lost control of his broom and ended up injuring nearly the whole team.

"I owe you big time, Prongs" said Sirius, who was in an extremely good mood due to the fact that he had finally managed to get all of Morgana's lipstick off his face. " You sure do" replied James, grinning. " Do you have any idea how worried we were when we were unlocking the door? Lily was convinced you'd killed each other! So was I, for that matter…Do you smell something?" James' eyes widened in fear as the overwhelming scent of expensive perfume got stronger. Sirius, looked at him, and the grin slid off his face. "Oh, no."

"Not here-"

"-Of all places"

"-They're everywhere"

"-RUN!"

James and Sirius sprinted up the stone staircase that magically appeared in front of them, and didn't stop until they reached the top. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down and saw a group of scantily-clad (and very drunk) peroxide blondes looking around frantically. " _Fangirls!"_ he said exasperatedly. " I just hope they don't try and hex Lily and Morgana." James did a double-take. "Oh, no, I never thought of that!" he cried, jumping up and rushing down the stairs. He saw Lily and Morgana standing next to the snack table. They weren't particularly hard to spot because they were both sporting antlers, and neither of them was looking very pleased about it. James rushed over to them. " I'm so sorry, Lily, was it the fangirls?"

Lily scowled. "Yeah, they were fangirls all right. Those little brats told us to- what was it again, Morgana?"

"Keep our filthy paws of their men and never come near them again if we know what's good for us." growled Morgana. " Oh, don't worry about them" said James. " They're only second-years, they must have sneaked in"

" We should've put a charm on the door, like the one we used on Sirius and Morgana"

"You did _what?"_ yelled Morgana. "I _knew_ it must have been you two, you are so dead Potter!"

" Yeah, well, you and Sirius didn't seem to mind much" said Lily, who couldn't resist smirking when she saw how red Morgana was.

Suddenly, a few Ravenclaw girls started laughing hysterically and pointing at something. James pushed his way through the crowd and nearly fainted when he saw Sirius standing on a stage that must have magically appeared. He was holding a microphone in his hand and next to him was a wizard karaoke machine. James tried hard not to burst out laughing as Sirius opened his mouth and sang:

"_A new beginning_

_A new chapter of my life _

_Started the day, when I thought it would be my last_

_My eyes were wide shut, but I hadn't given up_

_Just thought I'd be walking _

_The world alone"_

Sirius looked right at Morgana , who looked like she was about to faint. He winked at her, and kept on singing.

_Out of the blue_

_There I met you_

_Showed me a life I can't see without you_

_And there's just no way_

_That I can fight these emotions_

_Your energy running through me_

_Nobody can renew me like you _

_Out of the blue_

_Can this be true…?_

_Family and friends, they were my life _

_I wasn't one for butterflies _

_But you give me love that I can't disguise_

_There will be times when we're apart _

_I want you to know you're in my heart_

_Growing into a beautiful garden_

And with that, Sirius walked off the stage, and grabbed Morgana and kissed her in front of everyone-including his extremely jealous fangirls, who chose that moment to yell " _FURNUNCULUS!" _at the top of their lungs, while pointing their wands at Morgana's head.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Morgana buried her face in her pillow, trying to convince herself that what she just saw in the mirror was not her reflection. Lily, James and Sirius came running into the hospital wing. " What's wrong, Morgana?" asked Lily.

"Idwwmmphnnamhpnt"

"_What?"_

Morgana took her face out of the pillow, and they all gasped. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she yelled, sobbing. Her whole face was covered in angry red boils. "I'm hideous, the Halloween Ball's coming up and I don't blame you one bit if you want to dump me, Sirius."

Sirius put his arm around her. " Of course I don't want to dump you…But did Madam Pomfrey say how long they'll take to heal?"

" Well, she said they should be gone by tomorrow because it wasn't very good magic."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "That's not so bad, is it? The Halloween Ball isn't for another three weeks…Why are you crying?" he said, as Morgana burst into tears again. She looked up at Sirius with her ice-blue, tear-filled eyes and said " I've never gone this long without makeup before!"


	16. Mistaken Identity

A/N: I would like to remind all my loyal readers ( Thank you so much, everyone that's ever reviewed my story) that Lily still has no idea it was James who wrote her the love letters.

_The Halloween Ball will be held on October 31st at 9:00 in the Great Hall._

_Signed: Albus Dumbledore._

" Excellent, we've got exactly eight days to choose our costumes!"

"Oh, no, I'll have to start drinking those disgusting weight-loss potions again!"

"What are you talking about ,Lily, you're so skinny you could go as a beanstalk!"

James and Sirius exchanged looks as they watched Lily and Morgana, along with all the other Gryffindor girls, jumping up and down with glee. " Honestly, you'd think the novelty would wear off after four years" said Sirius. Morgana stopped squealing long enough to stick her tongue out at him. " And this is coming from someone who's had the same teddy bear since he was three!" she retorted.

"You've got a _teddy bear?_" exclaimed James, smirking. Sirius pouted. " Don't bring Robbie into this, Morgana!"

" _Robbie?!"_

"What? It was the name of my favourite Quidditch player."

This was too much for James. He started laughing hysterically, rolling around on the floor like he was having a seizure.

Lily rolled her eyes. Things between the two of them had been a bit tense lately. She loved him, but she still hated how immature he was sometimes, especially when he hexed Snape. True, Snape wasn't exactly her favourite person, but unlike James, she didn't hex people for the fun of it. And it wasn't as though he had ever done anything to James, either. Just yesterday, James had used a Jelly-Legs Jinx on him when Professor Flitwick wasn't looking for no apparent reason.

" Honestly, James, must you be so immature?" she yelled. "It's just a stupid teddy bear!" And with that, she stormed out of the room, ignoring Sirius as he yelled " Robbie is _not_ stupid!" after her.

_What did I ever see in him?_ She thought miserably, as she lay on her bed and shed a few quiet tears. _He's the same stupid, pathetic, immature git he's always been._

Lily emptied the contents of her bag onto her bed. Cleaning out her bag always managed to make her feel better, for some reason. She sorted through all her things: textbooks, old lipsticks, spare parchment-and a very dirty white envelope she had never seen before. Lily opened it tentatively. It said:

_Dear Lily,_

_The time has nearly come for me to tell you who I am. Would you do me the honour of being my date for the Halloween Ball? If your answer is yes, meet me by the entrance to the Great Hall at 7:00. _

_See you there (I hope),_

_From your Secret Admirer._

A month ago, Lily wouldn't have taken the slightest bit of notice to this letter, because she had already met her soul mate- James. But now, she wasn't so sure. This secret admirer sounded like such a lovely person, and he didn't sound someone who'd hex people when he was bored. _And I bet he has decent hair,_ thought Lily. _Maybe I _could _meet him at the ball?_

"Well," said that annoying little voice in her head. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. But there's one tiny little detail you've overlooked."

_And what would that be?_ asked Lily .

"Um…your boyfriend?"

_Oh, no, I completely forgot. What am I going to do?_

"You could break up with him"

_What? I couldn't do that, it would break his heart!_

" Suit yourself, then"

_I will!_

Lily was appalled at the mere suggestion. As if she'd ever break up with James because of a stupid letter! She stuffed the letter into her bag angrily, and , being the loyal girlfriend that she was, stormed out of the dormitory to the Quidditch pitch, so she could watch James practice- and maybe they could have a bit of "private time" before they got started on their homework. After all, immature git or not, James' kisses still made her weak at the knees.

A/N: Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I didn't want everything to happen at once. This story's nearly finished, and I'm kinda sad, actually. But fear not, I'm already planning a prequel.


	17. Someone Else

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Even though I'll probably post this after Christmas. Consider this chapter a late present from me! Did I mention I'm considering a prequel? It's called "Before the Blur", and it's set in the Marauders' sixth year. It'll be about how Lily actually had something that vaguely resembled a love life, Sirius and Morgana's extremely messy break-up, James' crazy schemes that are supposed to win Lily's heart, and how he found out about Lily's secret wish. Tell me if you think it's a good idea!

" You have _got_ to be joking" said Lily, as she watched Morgana parade around the dormitory wearing her newly purchased Halloween costume- an extremely revealing black rubber catsuit. "What are you supposed to _be_, anyway?"

Morgana thought for a moment. " Catwoman" she replied smugly. Lily and Skye exchanged looks. Morgana loved the Halloween Ball, and they suspected this was because it was the only time she could show as much skin as she wanted without getting put on detention for " distracting other students".

" What are you going as, Lily?" asked Skye. Lily took her costume out of its bag as gently as she could. " I thought I'd go as a fairy this year" she said, hanging her costume up. The costume consisted of a shimmering green fairy dress that came to just above her knees, and a magnificent pair of green and gold butterfly wings. " It's so _pretty!"_ exclaimed Morgana. " I bet James is going to love it"

" Not as much as Sirius is going to love that catsuit!" replied Lily, with a mischievous grin. Morgana blushed when she heard Sirius' name. She had had quite a nice dream about him last night, but she thought it might be wise to keep it to herself. " So, Morgana, how'd it go with Sirius last night?"

" But I didn't go out with Sirius last night, I was finishing my Potions essay, remember?" Morgana didn't have the faintest idea what Skye was talking about, and she didn't particularly like the evil grins on Lily and Morgana's faces. Lily reached into her drawer and pulled out a small black thing that looked like a tape recorder. "Let me refresh your memory" she said, pressing the "Play" button. To Morgana's amazement, her own voice came out of the tape recorder- and it said " Oh Sirius, you shouldn't have!", which just happened to be what she had said to Sirius in her dream when he handed her a red rose. Morgana cringed even more when she heard herself saying " It's beautiful, of course I'll marry you!" Lily pressed the " Stop" button and watched in satisfaction as Morgana turned a shade of scarlet that would have made Godric Gryffindor proud.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

" Honestly, just watching those four is putting me off my food" remarked Remus. " I am really starting to regret ever getting involved in James' crazy scheme to get Morgana and Sirius together" Skye sighed and pushed her plate of scrambled eggs away. "I know exactly what you mean" she said. " All day long it's 'James this' or 'Sirius that'- it's driving me insane!" Remus grinned. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"You certainly do" replied Skye miserably. "Do you have any idea what it's like being the only single one out of all your friends?"

"Yes"

"Oh, yeah."

Remus paused and looked at Skye thoughtfully. _It's about time I got a girlfriend,_ he thought. _And Skye's actually kind of pretty. Maybe…_ he moved closer to Skye, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him. _He's no James or Sirius, but he's not bad looking. Maybe…_

She moved even closer so their faces were less than an inch away from each other. They looked into each other's eyes- and suddenly realised what they were doing and let out blood-curdling screams at the same time. Remus pulled away from Skye and ran as fast as he could towards the library, and he was pretty sure he saw her running in the opposite direction, just as disgusted as he was about what nearly happened.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

" So, Prongs, what do you think we should do to Snivellus today?" asked Sirius. He and James were sitting at the back of an incredibly boring Muggle Studies class. " _Prongs?!"_ James was staring off into the distance again, and it was clear from his vacant expression that he was thinking about Lily .Sirius sighed and poked James with his quill as hard as he could. " Ow!" said James, scowling. "What did you do that for?"

" I had to get you back down to Earth _somehow_" replied Sirius, as though poking people with quills whenever they start daydreaming about their girlfriends was the most obvious solution in the world. " Anyway, what do you want to do to Snivelly today?"

"Well…"A truly evil grin slowly spread across James' face. " Lily told me about this Muggle prank where you write something funny on a piece of paper( that's what Muggles use instead of parchment), then you stick it on someone's back and they go around wearing a sign that says _ Kick Me_ all day."

" Brilliant!" cried Sirius. "How about I write _I'm a greasy-haired git with no friends_?" James nodded eagerly, and handed Sirius some parchment. Sirius wrote out the message, attached Spellotape to the corners and handed it to James, who bewitched it so it glided across the classroom like a large, black and white butterfly before stopping to rest on Snape's back. Just then, the bell rang and Snape stood up and walked out of the classroom, completely unaware that people around him were pointing at his back and stifling giggles.

James and Sirius decided to follow Snape around for a while, (Just to see how long it took him to realise something was on his back) but apparently Lily had other ideas. " James, can I talk to you for a second?" she said. " Aw, Lily, can't it wait 'til later?" whined James. " Me and Padfoot were going to follow Snivelly…" he trailed off when he saw the dangerous look in her eyes and knew it would be pointless to argue.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Lily tried desperately not to look into James' eyes, because she knew she'd never be able to go through with it if she did. What she was about to do was probably the meanest, nastiest, cruellest, most despicable, horrible,_ evil _thing a girl could possibly do to her boyfriend-she was dumping him for someone else. True, she didn't actually know what this someone else looked like, but he was sweet, caring, mature ( which was something James certainly wasn't) and a very good kisser. And that was good enough for Lily.

She took a deep breath, and said, " James there's something I have to tell you".

" What is it ,Lily?" asked James, putting his arm around Lily- who burst into tears. She couldn't help it, he was being so kind- and she was going to break his heart, " I'm s-so s-s-sorry, James" she sobbed. " I just c-can't do this anymore- it's over"

Right then and there, James could have sworn he felt his heart shattering into thousands of tiny, irreparable pieces. "What do you mean, it's over?!" he demanded. " Is it because of Snape? Because I'll stop hexing him if you want me to- Please, Lily, don't do this!"

" It's not Snape" whispered Lily. " _Why, _then?" yelled James, almost in tears. "What is it? Did I do something wrong? Is it the fangirls?" he grabbed Lily and hugged her, never wanting to let her go. " It's not you" said Lily, pushing him away. "It's….it's someone else."

_Someone else._ The two most horrible words in the English language. As soon as James heard those words, his eyes filled with tears. " Someone else" had stolen Lily, _his_ Lily. James took one last look at the love of his life before turning and walking sadly up to Gryffindor Tower, not wanting Lily to see him cry.


	18. Anita

A/N: Happy New Year! I thought I'd start off the new year by updating my fics- I have resolved to stop procrastinating this year, but I never keep my resolutions.

Dans-girl4ever: I love your story! It's not very realistic, but it's fluffy and I love fluffy Lily/James fics. I would have reviewed, but my computer always freezes when I try to submit reviews.

Stella Blu: Don't be so mean to poor Lily! She won't end up a lonely old hag, she has to marry James and have Harry.

Ourlittlesecret7: Your name's Skye? Cool! I have a friend called Skye, and that's who Morgana's based on, strangely enough. Skye goes to the ball dressed as Elvis, because I just called Skye and asked her what she'd go as if she went to a Halloween ball in the seventies and she said Elvis.

"Evans did _what?!"_ exclaimed Sirius, dropping his books on Remus' head. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Yeah, that's right. She dumped me" said James miserably, reaching for a Butterbeer. "Said it wasn't me, it was _someone else._"

"Someone _else?"_ said Sirius, looking confused. " I don't mean to sound arrogant, Prongs, but you do realise that the Marauders are the most handsome, popular , intelligent and desirable people at Hogwarts, don't you?" (Remus rolled his eyes and muttered, " Oh, _no ,_Padfoot, that didn't sound arrogant at all" under his breath, but Sirius pretended not to hear.)

James sighed. "I am aware of that, Padfoot" he said. "And your point is?"

"My point is that most girls dump their boyfriends for someone better looking, or smarter, or more popular, right?"

" Right."

"And there's _nobody_ as handsome and intelligent and popular as us, right?"

" Right."

" So, _who_ would Lily be dumping you for, then?"

James frowned. "I have no idea. The only person who could possibly be more desirable than me is…" All the colour drained out of James' face. " You" he whispered, looking directly at Sirius. " I'LL KILL YOU!" roared James, grabbing a very bewildered Sirius and shoving him roughly against a wall. James pulled out his wand and glared at Sirius. The pair had been best friends since the very first day at Hogwarts, and while there had been a few fights, James never dreamed that Sirius would steal the only girl he had ever loved.

"I _trusted _you!" spat James. " You _know_ how I feel about Lily."

"_Lily?!"_ exclaimed Sirius. " You think _I'm_ the one Lily dumped you for?"

There was an icy silence as James pointed his wand threateningly at Sirius, who tried not to remember that James had got ninety-six percent on his last Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, and said " Prongs, are you mad? I'm your best friend, and in case you haven't noticed, I have a girlfriend!"

James loosened his grip on Sirius' neck and grinned sheepishly. " Sorry, Padfoot" he said, patting Sirius on the back. "I should've known you'd never do something like that- Wish I knew who did, though." Sirius looked at James thoughtfully. " You know, Prongs, if you really want Lily back, I reckon I might be able to help"

James' jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out" (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist)

" This is no time for Sirius jokes!" yelled James, grabbing the front of Sirius' robes and shaking him. " Calm down, Prongs" said Sirius. "Do you want to hear my idea or not?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"All right, no need to burst my eardrums."

"Just get on with it!"

" OK, then. You said Lily was really sad when she broke up with you?"

"Yeah"

"So she obviously still loves you, right?"

"I suppose so"

"Which means she'd still get jealous if she saw you with another girl, right?"

James' face lit up. " Padfoot, you're a genius!" he said. "But which other girl?

Sirius frowned. "Well…."

"What?"

"I was thinking I could set you up with one of my cousins"

" Not one of the evil ones!" groaned James. Most of Sirius' female cousins were just as good-looking as Sirius, but half of them were in Slytherin. " I could probably get them to do it if I bribed them or something" said Sirius, ignoring James. " How about Narcissa ?"

"Absolutely not"

" Bellatrix?"

"No!"

" What about Andromeda? She's in Gryffindor"

"Maybe. Got any more?"

Sirius paused. " There is one more, and she's a Gryffindor too" he said. " Her name's Anita."

" Nice name" remarked James. "What's she like?"

"She's a member of your fan club. Need I say more?"

James banged his head on a nearby desk and sighed. "Oh, well, I guess she'll do" he said. " Excellent!" replied Sirius, beaming. " I'll tell her to sit with you at breakfast tomorrow, OK?"

" OK"

" Don't worry, mate, you'll have Lily back in no time!" James' heart leapt. Whoever this _Anita _was, he could easily put up with her if it meant he could get Lily back.

A/N: I couldn't resist giving myself a little cameo as James' airheaded new girlfriend- even though I'm nothing like her. Still, it'd be fun if I ever make a movie out of this, since I obviously couldn't play Lily.


	19. Lily's Lie

A/N: I'm so happy! I now have over 100 reviews!!! Thank you KcluvsMl, Stella Blu, Blink182Rox, faeriekittie-306 animelover ( Sorry if I didn't get your name right), Tania25, ourlittlesecret7 ,meganegreer, Dans-girl4ever and Sweetsoutherngal for reviewing!

KcluvsMl: I look nothing like Lily and I'm not British, so I couldn't be her .So I gave myself a cameo as James' new girlfriend, just for fun.

Stella Blu: Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel so sorry for James since Lily was the one that dumped him- but still, she comes to her senses soon!

Ourlittlesecret7: That sounds like Skye( The person, not the character)- certifiably insane! Even though she's Morgana in this story, but whatever. I can't get Remus and Skye together, though, because my other friend ( The one Skye's based on) won't let me.

"YOU DID _WHAT?!_" screamed Morgana, staring incredulously at Lily.

"But…but…_why?"_

Lily shrugged. "He's just not right for me."

" Who's not right for you?" asked Skye, who had just entered the common room. She flopped into the nearest armchair and grinned. " You will not _believe _who just had the nerve to ask me to the Ball."

" Not now, Skye, we're in the middle of a crisis" said Morgana. " Lily just broke up with James!". Now it was Skye's turn to gape at Lily. " You're joking" she said, after a very long pause. " Why in the name of Merlin would you want to do that?"

"He's just…" Lily paused. Her friends would probably understand if she told them about her secret admirer. "It's someone else" she blurted out. "You know that secret admirer I had? Well, he asked me to the Ball and….I thought I'd go" said Lily hesitantly. Morgana looked at Lily in disbelief. "So, let me get this straight" she said. "You broke up with your boyfriend, who just happens to be one of the most popular boys in school, just because of some secret admirer you've never even met?"

"I _have_ met him!" said Lily indignantly. "I just couldn't see his face because I didn't have my glasses on" Skye and Morgana exchanged looks. Lily could be so naïve sometimes. "Oh, I give up!" said Lily, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

And with that, she ran up to her dormitory, threw herself on her bed, and burst into tears.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

_A little righteous, and too proud_

_I just want to find a way to compromise_

'_Cause I believe that we can work things out._

There was no point in denying it. Lily missed James. True, she was the one who broke up with him in the first place, but that didn't mean she had stopped loving him.

_I thought I had all the answers, never giving in_

_But baby, since you've gone_

_I admit that I was wrong._

It wasn't that she didn't want to meet her secret admirer. She did- desperately. After all, Lily could tell from his letters that he was kind, thoughtful, intelligent and a lot more mature than James. But still, she hadn't expected breaking up with him to hurt so much.

_All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you _

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do _

_I'm lost without you._

He was probably just as upset as she was right now. Lily could just picture James sitting in the common room, clutching a Butterbeer, every bit as sad and confused as she was. Just the thought of seeing James so unhappy made Lily want to start crying all over again.

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues _

_Baby, I'm so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

_Oh, my bed's so cold at night, and I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right, no, I'm not too proud to say… _

That night, for the first time in years, Lily cried herself to sleep.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

" Just out of curiosity, who _did_ ask you to the Ball last night, Skye?" asked Morgana, reaching for the marmalade. Skye blushed and muttered something that sounded vaguely like " Rghjmmmhphss"

"_What?" _

" Rhjnmkmpppsss"

" Skye, would you please speak up!"

" REMUS!" yelled Skye. Morgana tried desperately to keep her face straight. " Remus _Lupin?"_

" How many other Remuses do we know?" snapped Skye.

"Are you serious?"

" No, Sirius is sitting over there, with…Oh,_ Merlin!"_

Morgana turned around to see what Skye was gaping at, and saw Sirius talking to a very pretty and…well-endowed dark-haired girl wearing a school uniform about three sizes too small and bright red lipstick. " Why, that two-timing, double-crossing, egomaniac!" She stood up, marched right over to where Sirius and the girl were sitting, and slapped him.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing the red mark on his cheek "What was that for?"

"As if you didn't know, you evil, despicable, loathsome…" Morgana paused for a few seconds to see if she could remember any more of the long words Lily used to use on James. "Egocentric, conceited, pathetic, abhorrent, vile, execrable…muffin!"

Sirius blinked. " Really, Morgana, I don't have a clue what you're talking about" he said, hoping Morgana hadn't found out about the prank he and James had planned for that afternoon.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Oh, and I suppose you two were playing Gobstones, were you?" she replied, pointing at the dark-haired girl, who was looking politely amazed. Sirius burst out laughing. " You thought…me and her…Oh, Morgana!" said Sirius, putting his arm around Morgana. "She's my cousin!"

Morgana's jaw dropped. "Your c-_cousin?"_ she stammered, feeling rather stupid. She should have known Sirius would never cheat on her.

Sirius turned to the girl. " Anita, this is my girlfriend, Morgana" he said. " Nice to meet you, Morgana" said Anita, giggling rather stupidly. _And Skye says _I'm _the stupid one,_ thought Morgana in disgust.

" Anita, why don't you go and sit with James? Morgana and I have to talk" said Sirius.

" _James?!"_ said Morgana. "But….but what about-

Sirius stepped on her foot and waited until Anita was out of earshot before he told her about their plan to get Lily back.

" I see" said Morgana, after Sirius had explained everything. "Anything we can do?"

Sirius thought for a moment, then whispered something in Morgana's ear .Morgana nodded. " Right ,then" she said. " I'll tell Skye"


	20. Jealousy

A/N: Thank you Tania25, ourlittlesecret7, KcluvsMl, Dans-girl-4ever, Stella Blu, Ka Anor, MysticMadness, Blink182Rox, evil-pillow, Z-Loca-Grl, Flame of Desire,meganegreer21 & faerie-kittie306 animelover for reviewing!

Ourlitlesecret7: It isn't really a mutual hate thing, it's more because they're friends and Skye never really thought about Remus that way

"Hi there, Jamesie!" said Anita, batting her eyelashes. "Err…its _James"_ said James, looking at her in disbelief. _And I thought _Morgana _was stupid,_ he thought. "Sorry, Jamie!" she gasped. James looked at Sirius, bewildered. "Padfoot, can I talk to you for a second…_privately?"_

"Sure" said Sirius, looking puzzled as James dragged him out of the common room. "What's up, Prongs?"

James rolled his eyes. "What do you mean, _what's up?"_ he yelled, "SHE CALLED ME JAMESIE! NOONE'SCALLED ME JAMESIE SINCE I WAS ABOUT THREE!"

Sirius looked as though he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Calm down…Jamesie" he said, grinning. "You want this to work, don't you?"

"DON'T CALL ME JAMESIE!"

"Okay, okay… blimey, some people are so touchy."

James took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Sorry, Padfoot," he said, rumpling his hair absentmindedly. "But she's so annoying!"

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, well, just be glad she's not _your_ cousin."

James kicked a statue angrily (The statue attempted to kick him back, but he jumped out of the way just in time) "If only we knew who that _someone else _was-I'd knock the stuffing out of him."

Sirius paused. "Maybe it's Frank?" he said thoughtfully.

James shuddered, "What in the name of Merlin would Lily see in that pompous, puffed-up pretty-boy?" he said angrily. "Don't you remember what he did to her last term?"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Okay," said James, resisting the urge to kick the statue again. "Well, let's get back inside. I want Lily back and if that means putting up with your airhead of a cousin, then so be it!"

"That's the spirit…Jamesie." Sirius said, grinning evilly.

This time, James just rolled his eyes and muttered obscenities under his breath.

"Let's just get this over with quickly," James said, grimacing, as he and Sirius walked back into the common room

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"Ready?" said Sirius, as he scrutinised all of the portraits to make sure none of them were looking. "I'll go through the plan one more time- you two snog like mad until Lily shows up, Lily sees you, gets jealous and dumps that other git, and everyone's happy- except that other git, of course. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said James nervously, glancing at Anita, who was applying a very thick coat of lipstick. James fervently hoped it wasn't long-lasting lipstick. "Can I have a stunt double?"

Sirius rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "_Seriously,_ Prongs" he said reassuringly "I can't believe you're actually turning down a kiss from the best kisser at Hogwarts-apart from _us_, of course."

James blinked. "Um…how do you know your cousin's the best kisser at Hogwarts?"

Sirius shrugged. "She's got quite a reputation" he said, "Actually; I'm surprised you haven't heard of her before…well, actually, I'm not. You _have _been obsessing over Lily for the past six years."

"I have _not_ been obsessing over Lily!" James retorted.

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Right, then" said Sirius, "I'd better go hide, Lily should be here any minute now."

James looked at him pleadingly, "You don't have to leave now!" He said desperately, using his best puppy-dog face. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

Sirius grinned evilly, "You're on your own, mate" he said gleefully. "Come on, she's not that bad-looking!"

James grinned "You've got a point there, Padfoot" he said. True, Anita was incredibly annoying, but she was also incredibly pretty…not to mention well-endowed. James smirked. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Meanwhile, Sirius was watching James from under the Invisibility Cloak. He watched as Anita drew closer to James, who, surprisingly enough didn't look so nervous about the prospect of having to kiss Anita anymore.

Anita moved closer and closer to James, wrapping her arms around his neck and pouting seductively. James looked a little surprised at first but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her .

Sirius looked on in amusement as Anita ran her fingers through James' hair. Strangely enough, James didn't seem to be raising any objections.

"Hurry up, Lily!" yelled Morgana. "I'd like to get to the library sometime this decade, if that's alright with you!"

"Yeah, Lily, we don't have all day!" Skye said.

Sirius grinned. The plan was working perfectly.

"Since when have you two been so eager to get to the library?" muttered Lily.

Morgana and Skye ran past James and Anita, and into the library. "Wait for me!" yelled Lily from behind. She rounded the corner and bumped into two people kissing.

" I'm so sorry, Anita!" she exclaimed as Anita narrowed her eyes at Lily.

"Watch where you're going next time," Anita snapped angrily.

"I didn't mean to hit you two!" Lily answered indignantly, "It was an acci…"

Lily's voice trailed off as she turned and saw James

"_James?"_ she said in a strangled whisper as she took a faltering step toward him. Her bottom lip trembled. She suddenly whirled round the other way and fled. Morgana and Skye, who had been watching from behind the library door, immediately ran after Lily to comfort her.

Sirius , who had been watching with interest from under the Invisibility Cloak, followed them quickly.

James and Anita were left behind in the corridor.

"Now, where were we, Jason?" purred Anita.

" We're finished for now, Anita" replied James glumly, not bothering to correct her. Kissing Anita hadn't been so bad, but he couldn't bear to see Lily cry.. He tried desperately to resist the urge to run after Morgana and Skye, and possibly Sirius, wherever they were going, and hold Lily in his arms again, and tell her everything would be all right.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

_If I could only hold you now_

_Make the pain just go away_

_Can't stop the tears from running down my face…help_

_All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you, I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we end it with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you_

Lily's heart was bursting with jealousy. There was no point in trying to stop the steady flow of tears rolling down her cheeks, so she just headed for the girls' toilets and hoped she didn't meet anyone on the way.

Lily's tears came down faster. She ran as fast as she could, her eyes blinded by tears, and walked straight into a very startled Remus.

"Sorry," said Lily in a choked voice.

Remus realized then that it was Lily. She pushed him aside rather roughly and raced on, praying that she wouldn't meet anyone else.

A moment later, Morgana and Skye came round the corner looking out of breath.

"Why didn't you stop her, you prat?" yelled Skye exasperatedly.

"Was that part of the plan?" asked Remus blankly.

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Come _on,_ Skye!" she said.

They hurried on and Sirius went after them, unseen and out of breath.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Lily flung the toilet door open. She ran into a cubicle, locked the door behind her, sat down and wept her heart out. She had only been there a few moments when she heard a knock on the door.

"Lily?" said Morgana's voice, "Are you OK? Lily?"

"Go away!" Lily sobbed, "Leave me alone!"

Skye and Morgana looked at each other. Morgana signalled silently to Skye. Skye took a deep breath and whispered " _Alohomora!"_ Morgana eagerly pushed the door open and went over to Lily's side and gave her a hug. Skye (and Sirius) went in as well.

"W-What on earth w-was he d-doing with th-that…that… _thing?!"_ sobbed Lily.

"I can't believe he would do that!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I only broke up with him _yesterday!"_

When Lily had calmed down, they unlocked the door and Lily washed her face.

"I just don't know what he sees in her" said Lily angrily. " I mean, the only thing lower than her IQ is her neckline!" Morgana gave a snort which sounded very much like laughter.

"I'm serious, have you seen the length of her skirt?" exclaimed Lily.

"No you're not," said Sirius' disembodied voice. All three girls screamed.

"I'm Sirius!" he said dramatically, and flung off the invisibility cloak. This time, only Lily and Skye screamed. Morgana had fainted. Sirius quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Skye asked indignantly as Sirius gently lowered Morgana to the floor.

"Yeah!" said Lily irritably, "This is a _girls'_ toilet, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Is Morgana alright?" asked Skye.

"She doesn't seem to be breathing," said Sirius, looking concerned.

"Is her heart still beating?" asked Lily.

Sirius put his hands on her chest, feeling around for her pulse.

"It's in her wrist, you idiot!" said Skye, rolling her eyes.

" I knew that" replied Sirius, grinning sheepishly.

"I think she needs mouth-to-mouth," suggested Lily. She and Skye looked at Sirius expectantly.

"Okay then," said Sirius rolling up his sleeves gleefully, "I hope this works."

As he bent over Morgana, her eyelids fluttered open. His eyes, however, were closed so he didn't realize that she was conscious. She almost screamed again ,but realized that it was Sirius, so she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him towards her . Sirius nearly fainted when he realised Morgana was kissing him back, but he recovered and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over the two of them.

Skye realized that Morgana was all right, and giggled helplessly . Suddenly, Lily started crying again.

" What's wrong, Lily?" said Skye. " Sirius and Morgana aren't _that_ disgusting!"

"Hey!"

"I'm joking, you muffin. Get back under the Cloak."

" Gladly."

Skye pretended to vomit, then turned to Lily. "What were you going to say?"

Lily dabbed at her eyes. "W-well… she said. "It's j-just that… James k-kissed _me _under the C-Cloak once!" . And then she burst into tears all over again. Skye smiled to herself. This was a lot easier than she had expected it to be. " Look, Lily" she said patiently, " If you really love James that much, why don't you dump that other git and get back with James?"

"I can't" said Lily, splashing cold water on her face.

Skye's jaw dropped. "You _can't_?" she yelled. "What do you mean, you can't?"

Lily sighed. " I don't have much of a choice now, do I ?" she said sadly. " I mean, he's already found himself a girlfriend, so there's no point in sitting around and moping- All I can say is, I really hope this secret admirer of mine has manageable hair…um, Skye? Do you realise you're turning blue?"

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I'd like to thank my friend Phyllis, for being my beta and helping me get over my writer's block.


	21. Skye's New Plan

A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I've rewritten this chapter about 10 times because I got a terrible case of writer's block. I don't think this is one of my best chapters, but I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who rewiewed!

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" a shrill, high-pitched scream filled the Great Hall and echoed off the walls. People started looking eagerly at the Gryffindor table, wondering which lucky student had received a Howler. Much to their disappointment, there was no Howler. There was just a shocked-looking (but very pretty) fair haired girl holding a mirror and sobbing hysterically. She was sitting with two girls that appeared to be comforting her (though one of them did have a particularly nasty smirk on her face).

This scene was quite distressing- the first seventy-five times it had occurred. By now, everybody was positively sick of Serena Bloom bursting their eardrums every time so much as a trace of a spot appeared on her flawless skin. Serena was most commonly known as Anita's Evil Minion, despite the fact that she was too stupid to be considered evil. As you might have noticed, she also had a tendency to be melodramatic.

" I'VE GOT A SPOT!" she wailed, resting her head on Anita's shoulder.

"Do you _mind_?" snapped Anita. "You're getting mascara all over my robes!"

"Sorry!"

Anita decided to change the subject. " I wonder where Jamesie is today, he said he'd come and see me before his Quidditch practice" She spotted Lily sitting at the other end of the table, and smiled to herself. Lily was drinking some kind of potion and making a horrible face. _Probably a weight-loss potion_, she thought smugly. (Not that Lily needed it- she was naturally skinny, and as flat as a pancake in all the wrong places. )

Looking around desperately, she spotted a tall, untidy-haired figure trying to slip out of the Great Hall unnoticed. " JAMESIE!" she squealed, waving her hands around madly and almost knocking over her pumpkin juice. Anita couldn't help but notice that he didn't look very happy to see her, but he was probably just having a bad day. After all, who _wouldn't _be happy to see her?

" Hi, Anita", said James wearily.

" Hi there, Jamesie" purred Anita, batting her eyelashes. Unfortunately, James didn't appear to be paying any attention. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd think he was ogling Lily! No, surely not. He was probably just comparing Lily to her and wondering why in the name of Merlin he ever went out with her. _I'll give _him_ something to compare her to, _she thought. She may not have been the nicest of Gryffindors, but Anita Black was certainly one of the bravest, because not many girls would have dared to grab James Potter by the neck of his robes and kiss him right on the lips in front of his fan club(and ex-girlfriend) without so much as blushing. Which is exactly what she did.

After a good five minutes, James broke away and gasped " _Anita!"_ in a strangled sort of voice. Anita smirked and walked back to her friends. "Works every time." she murmured, sitting down next to a very jealous Serena.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

" You look _gorgeous,_ Lily!" exclaimed Morgana, who was rolling around on the floor as though she was having a fit. She was actually trying to get into her costume, but without much success. " Why didn't you two stop me from eating all that pie at lunch?" she moaned.

Skye sighed. _" When_ are you two going to learn that starving yourself is not the answer to all of life's problems?" she shook her head in disgust. As usual, her advice had fallen on deaf ears.

" D'you think this dress makes me look fat?" asked Lily. Despite what Skye said, she was still determined to look her very best tonight. After all, it wasn't every day she got to meet her secret admirer.

" Of course not, Lily!" said Morgana. " Now could someone please help me with this costume before it chokes me to death?"

" Oh, all right then." said Lily.

Skye rolled her eyes. The lengths people went to just so they could look pretty were ridiculous! There were far more important things to think about. But then, maybe she'd feel differently if she actually had somebody special to look pretty for. Lily had her secret admirer, Morgana had Sirius- even Remus had found himself a date. But who did Skye have tonight? _An empty table, that's what, _she thought bitterly. She glimpsed her reflection in the mirror. She certainly wasn't bad-looking. She had wild, curly medium-length brown hair that was usually tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. Maybe putting some effort into your looks wasn't such a crime after all. She stood up suddenly, scattering curlers all over the floor. " Lily? Morgana?"

"What?"

"You know how you two are always asking me to let you give me a makeover?"

Lily and Morgana's faces lit up as though Christmas has come early.


	22. The Truth is Revealed

"So, where is he?" Morgana looked at a suit of armour, as though Lily's secret admirer was going to jump out from behind it and yell "Boo!" .

Lily sighed. "I don't know" she said sadly. " He should have been here ten minutes ago, I hope he's all right."

" _Ten minutes? _I wouldn't worry about that, Lily. Boys just have this _thing_ about being late, for some reason. For instance, Sirius…"

"…is standing right behind you," said Sirius, grinning. His grin looked rather evil though, because he was wearing fangs as part of his vampire costume. He was rather pale, but he still managed to look extremely handsome in his red and black cloak. " So, shall we go inside then?"

Morgana hesitated slightly, and looked at Lily. " Don't worry, I'll be fine, you two go ahead" said Lily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he should be here any minute."

"OK then, bye!"

When they were inside, Sirius and Morgana found themselves a table and sat down. Morgana couldn't help noticing that Sirius was looking a little preoccupied, which was quite irritating considering the fact that she had spent a good two hours trying to squeeze herself into her costume and he hadn't even said she looked nice. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer.

" Oh, Sugar Mouse?"

"Hmm...Oh! Did you say something, Morgana?"

"Yes, I did!" snapped Morgana. " I spent _ages_ getting ready and you haven't even said a word! Are you all right?"

"Well…" Sirius paused, trying to find the right words. " Do you know who Lily's secret admirer is?"

Morgana looked at him in surprise. "No, not really. All I know is that she met him at the last ball, and-

"And he's been sending her anonymous letters, right?" Sirius was gaping at Morgana incredulously, which she found a bit disturbing because of his blood-covered fangs.

" Well-yes, how did you know?"

Sirius lowered his voice dramatically. "_I know who it is."_

"Really? _Who?"_

Sirius hesitated slightly. " I don't know what's going on here, but the secret admirer is James."

Morgana gasped. " As in James _Potter?"_

Sirius nodded, and he told her everything he knew. After he had finished, it was Morgana's turn to stare at Sirius.

" Do you mean to say that Lily dumped James for…_James?"_

"Yes, I suppose she did." Sirius frowned. " But there's still one thing I don't understand- how did Lily get the letter?"

"What letter?" Peter Pettigrew sat down next to Sirius, looking excited.

" Remember when Prongs wrote Lily that letter, but he never sent it –

"You mean the one he spent hours writing, but he forgot to send?"

Sirius blinked. " No, I mean the one he _didn't_ send because his dream came true and he spent hours in the common room snogging Lily."

Peter shifted in his chair nervously. "Oh, dear," he muttered, looking intently at the tablecloth.

The colour slowly drained from Sirius' face until he could have passed as a real vampire. " Wormtail," he whispered dangerously. "Are you telling me that poor Prongs is over there ,_suffering_ with that air-headed cousin of mine and Lily is outside there waiting for someone who won't show up because YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO PUT THAT LETTER IN LILY'S BAG?"

Peter nodded.

" YOU IDIOT!" roared Sirius, slamming his fist on the table. People were starting to stare at them, mostly members of Sirius' fan club hoping that Sirius and Morgana were having another public break-up. But they turned away disappointed when Morgana put her hand on Sirius' shoulder and tried to calm him down.

" Calm, down, Sirius," said Morgana soothingly. "I'm sure it was just a mistake."

" I d-didn't m-m-mean to!" sobbed Peter. "I was j-just t-trying to help." His tears weren't entirely genuine, though. It was quite likely that he was exaggerating slightly so Morgana (who was attracting a lot of attention in her catsuit) would take pity on him. It didn't work, though. Morgana stood up suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

" I have to go and tell Lily!"

Morgana rushed out of the Great Hall, hoping that Lily was still outside. Her "secret admirer" was now nearly an hour late. She spotted Lily sitting on the stairs dejectedly, mascara running down her face so she resembled a cross between a fairy and a panda.

"Lily!"

Lily looked up eagerly, but her face fell when she saw it was Morgana.

" Oh, Morgana, he hasn't come yet, I hope he's all right- D'you think the Slytherins would've hexed him? Maybe they used the Leg-locker Curse, that would explain-

" Lily, he's not coming."

Lily looked at Morgana curiously. "What do you mean, he's not coming?" she said, nibbling one of her nails absentmindedly. "Is he _sick?_ Anyway, how do you know?"

Morgana sighed wearily. " Because he doesn't exist-well actually, he does-but he's..well...

"What are you trying to say, Morgana?" asked Lily.

Morgana took a deep breath. " I am trying to say," she began, " that your secret admirer was James."

Lily's wand fell to the ground , but she was far too shocked to notice.


	23. Two in A Million

A/N: I can't believe this is the last chapter! I've really enjoyed writing this story and I want to thank everyone that reviewed my fic, I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels special when I get reviews. Thank you Phyllis, for helping me with the last few chapters, and thank you J.K. Rowling for creating Harry Potter! Oh, honestly, the way I'm carrying on you'd think I won an Oscar!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and I do not own either of the songs used in this chapter.

"_James?"_ said Lily once she had found her voice. "What do you mean it's James?"

"I mean that he was the one you…err…_danced_ _with _at the last ball, but he felt guilty about lying to you and he knew you'd be angry if he found out it was him so he started sending you those letters."

"Well, why did I get a letter when we were still together, then?"

"Because Peter saw the letter and thought he'd do James a favour and put it in your bag."

Lily bit her lip, and buried her face in her hands. Morgana put her arm around her and offered her a tissue. "Oh, Lily, I'm sorry" she whispered. To her astonishment, Lily pushed her away roughly and jumped up. "Oh, save it for someone who believes you, Morgana!" Lily was extremely formidable-looking when she was angry, because her face turned as red as her hair, and gave people the impression her head was on fire. " I suppose he's sick of that man-eating vixen and decided to try and get me back, so he tied up my secret admirer and left him in a dungeon somewhere and made up a ridiculous story so I'd come crawling back to him! Well, you can tell him from me that I wouldn't come near him with a ten-foot broomstick, since you two seem to be such good friends!"

She pulled something off her wrist, and then stormed outside.

Morgana bent over and picked up the thing Lily had dropped. It was a small silver bracelet that had the words "_Lily and Morgana-Best Friends Forever_" on the inside.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

_I'm standing on a bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening, but there's no sound_

Lily sat down on a bridge and looked at her reflection in the lake. Tonight really was supposed to be _her _night. She had said that about the last ball, but this was different. This time she was supposed to have a date, someone who would want to dance with her even if she showed up dressed as a hag. And then, in a second, it had all disappeared, like someone had waved a magic wand and performed a Vanishing Charm on her secret admirer, and that someone happened to be James Potter.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody some take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_Don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you _

_I'm with you_

She had been right about James all along…or had she? Was the sweet, thoughtful, romantic James she had fallen in love with really capable of tying up an innocent person who was not named Severus Snape and leaving them in a freezing cold dungeon or unlocked classroom and putting a Silencing Charm on them? Could James really be the tall, messy-haired mystery man with eyes that gave her butterflies?

.._.Wait a second, _thought Lily. _Tall…dark, extremely untidy hair…athletic build…eyes_ _that make me swoon…why does that description sound so familiar? OH, MERLIN, WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

_Oh, why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah…_

Lily stamped her foot on the ground angrily, causing several fairies to glare at her and flutter off in search of a more peaceful location. How could she have been so stupid? Morgana's explanation had been a little outrageous, but this was Hogwarts. Everything was outrageous. But she knew one thing. She had to get to James, and she had to do it now.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Lily stood at the snack table, trying to spot James and Anita. Suddenly, she spotted a pair of fluffy rabbit ears making their way out the door, into the Entrance Hall. There was only one person in Hogwarts (besides Morgana) who would wear a costume like that, and her name was Anita Black. Lily looked around to make sure none of her evil minions were around, and then followed the ears into the Entrance Hall. Either Anita was meeting James to do goodness knows what, or she was up to something.

She hid behind a stone gargoyle, and spotted Anita talking to a short brown-haired girl named Mildred Nightshade, who was in Lily's Advanced Potions class. Mildred was quite an ordinary witch, except for one thing-she could make the best Love Potions at Hogwarts, and Lily was pretty sure that Anita and Mildred were not discussing the weather. She leaned a bit closer, and heard Mildred saying "- in his goblet, and if you kiss him at the stroke of midnight, then he's yours." She handed Anita something small that must have been a flask of the potion. Anita's eyes glittered evilly, and she gave Mildred what appeared to be a Galleon.

Lily gasped. If Anita gave James that potion, she'd lose him forever! She waited until Anita and Amanda left the Entrance Hall, and then she crept out from behind the gargoyle and tiptoed back inside.

If she was going to stop Anita, then she needed a plan. And if she needed a plan, then she needed the Marauders and Morgana. She took a deep breath and walked up to the table where Sirius, Morgana, Remus and his date Amanda were sitting. She could see them staring at her icily, but she tried not to let it bother her. "Look, I know you must all hate me, and all I can say is I'm sorry I've been such a complete muffin."

"Apology accepted!" said Morgana, grinning. "We knew you'd come to your senses soon, Lily."

"Group hug!" said Sirius, but Lily gave him a look that worked better than any Silencing Charm and told then what she had just overheard. When she had finished, Sirius was the first to speak. "Why, that conniving little vixen! What on earth is she doing in Gryffindor?"

"I don't know, but we need a plan, and we need it fast! We have exactly ten minutes!" replied Lily, looking pointedly at Sirius.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"Now, Jamesie, I have something very serious to ask you" said Anita. "Do you think that this costume…"

"–Makes you look fat? Of course not."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

. "Just a lucky guess, I suppose-and the fact that you've asked me that question about fifty million times already"

"What was that, Jamesie?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

James sighed. He never thought he'd say this, but he was actually missing having intelligent conversations.

"Oh, Jamesie?"

"What Anita?"

"You look awfully thirsty. Why don't I just refill your goblet for you?"

"OK,whatever" James had learnt early in the "relationship" that it was easier to just agree with whatever Anita said if he didn't want to spend the rest of the day listening to her whine. This explained why he was sitting here dressed as Anita's "knight in shining armour". _Knight in _uncomfortable _armour would be more like it,_ he thought.

Sirius, who had been standing nearby, winked at Morgana and Sirius and they made their way over to Anita's table.

"Padfoot! Moony!" exclaimed James. "Oh, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Prongs, but we have something extremely important to discuss with my favourite cousin…Anita, my dear, you look stunning tonight."

Anita blushed and giggled rather stupidly. She could never resist a compliment, even if it was getting in the way of her evil scheme. "Oh, stop it!"

"Now, Moony, what was that extremely important thing that we needed to discuss?"

"Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten…Care to refresh my memory, Morgana?"

"Who, me? Oh…err…yes, Anita… I wanted to discuss the…um…the fact that…you stole my…idea! Yes, that's it, I wanted to wear a rabbit costume this year, you…you…costume-thief!" She tried to scowl convincingly. "How _could_ you!"

Sirius let out a sigh of relief as Anita's eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't steal your idea, _you_ stole_ mine_! I've had my eye on that catsuit in Gladrags Wizardwear all year, but then you got to try it on before me and you bought it! Now who's the costume thief?"

"Well, I did you a favour; it wouldn't have fitted you anyway!"

"Are you calling me fat, Morgana Ballycastle?"

"You said it, not me"

"Take _that, _Quidditch-girl!'

"Ouch! Take _that_, costume-thief!"

Sirius noticed something shiny fall out from behind one of Anita's ears and onto the table. He looked at Anita (who appeared to be trying to strangle Morgana with her own tail) and a familiar mischievous grin spread across his face (and made a couple of fifth-years faint.) He had a much better use for the potion…

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Lily was almost sorry when Sirius gave her the signal (pink and green sparks out of the end of his wand), because she had such a perfect view of Anita and Morgana from where she was hiding behind a giant Christmas tree. But she tore herself away reluctantly and made her way up to where the band was playing. She had exactly five minutes to do what she had to do. She aimed her wand right at the lead singer, and whispered "_Stupefy_!"

Sure enough, a jet of red light hit his chest, and he fell to the floor, dropping the magical microphone. People started crowding around him, and Lily knew she had to move fast. She ran onto the stage, grabbed the microphone and said "James!"

_Out of all the boys, you're not like the others_

_From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers_

He looked up, and nearly fell off his chair when he saw her.

_In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire_

_Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher._

She looked at the clock. Two minutes to midnight. Normally, she would be too embarrassed to even consider getting up on stage, and see the Slytherins snickering softly to themselves, or the Gryffindors and Dumbledore smiling encouragingly, but secretly thinking she's a bit of a muffin. But it was either this, or seeing James walking down corridors hand in hand with Anita for the rest of the year. "I just want to say I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. You know that someone else I dumped you for? It was _you!_ It's a bit of a long story, so I won't bore all of Hogwarts with the details, but basically, there was a huge misunderstanding and I received a letter that I wasn't supposed to receive and I dumped you for the secret admirer, which was really you."

_Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone_

_They shone a light, and brought us together_

She noticed James was looking a bit confused, so she decided to get straight to the important part. "Anyway, the point is, James, I love you. If you're already in love with Anita, then I suppose there's nothing I can do about it, but if you're not, then d'you think you could forgive me for being such a complete and utter muffin?...James, where did you go?" Lily had been so wrapped up in her speech she failed to realise that James was no longer in his seat. Her heart sank.

"I'm right here, Lily." Lily turned around, but didn't have a chance to say anything because James swept her off her feet and kissed her, scattering fairy dust everywhere.

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given _

_If the world should stop, we'd still have each other and no matter what _

_We'll be forever as one _

_It's a crazy world, where everything's changing_

_One minute you're up and the next thing you're breaking_

_When I lose my way, and the skies they get heavy_

_It'll be okay, the moment you're with me_

The whole school started cheering loudly just as the clock struck midnight, except for Anita and the fan girls. However, Anita was anything but upset. It turns out Sirius had found an excellent place for the Love Potion- Anita's goblet. And it just so happened that the very next thing that her lips touched after drinking the potion was her lipstick. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship that lasted for about three weeks because it takes a very powerful antidote to overcome the power of love.

And as for Lily and James? Well, they're still together. In fact, James is planning on proposing to Lily tonight. But that's another story

_No one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today_

_Solid as a rock, and perfect in every way_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given _

_If the world should stop, we'd still have each other and no matter what _

_We'll be forever as one _


End file.
